Shreds of Fate
by ShaneXvga
Summary: Harry has died, and taken Voldemort with him. But all is not well, many wizarding families have been wiped out, and Voldemort is comming back to life. Harry has been given another chance, and sent back in time to right before his sixth year.


Authors Note: Okay, this will probably be the only authors note at the beginning of a chapter, I just want to say that this will probably be a bachelor Harry, not because I don't have a favorite pairing but that gives me a little more versatility with the story line, also chapters will be around 3,000 words each(hopefully more) and updated on a weekly bases, probably on the weekends. I'm gonna try to incorporate some new characters and such, so please give me feedback on them, now, on with the story, and, one more thing, enjoy!

--------------

Disclaimer: It belongs to JKR. Pretty much nothing belongs to me cries, _NOTHING_...

-------------------------------------------------

Title:

_Shreds of Fate_

-------------------------------------

Chapter: 01

--------------

Harry and Hermione ran down a dark corridor in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Ron had betrayed them years ago when he joined the Ministry, which, after Voldemort had faked his own death, tried to execute Harry; claiming that he was "Dangerous and unstable", they were worried that he would use the same spells he used against Voldemort against them so he could gain power. Ron had been promised a job as a Auror if he sold Harry out; after giving the Ministry the information on Harry's whereabouts he had been executed for "Plotting to overthrow the Minister of Magic", to say the least, Harry thought he had gotten what he deserved after he had to fight off nearly 100 Aurors.

Sounds of the battle going on raged around Harry and Hermione. This was one of the few times that Harry wished that manipulative bastard, Dumbledore, was still alive. Harry had finally freed himself from the old mans manipulations after getting a letter regarding Sirius's will; when he convinced 'Mad-Eye' Moody, to take him to the reading, against direct orders from Dumbledore. After the reading he had realized how much Dumbledore controlled him, and his life. He had claimed his rightful inheritance, emancipated himself and then gone head-to-head against Dumbledore before the Wizengamet. Dumbledore would have regained control of him if he had not brought into play the fact that he was the head of the old families, Black, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Potter (and, through proxy, as Voldemorts attack on him as a child had changed his magical signature, and since Voldemort had been disinherited due to his illigal activities, he had become the head of Slytherin), and countless other smaller families. Even after that, it was still a close trial, and he would have lost if it had not been for the testimony of Aurors, Tonks and Moody.

Harry was called back from his thoughts by the scream of Hermione. The scream was cut short as a green spell he knew all too well hit her in the chest. Cutting himself off from his emotions he turned towards Voldemort.

"What do you think you can do to me now, Potter?" Tom Riddle asked him in a calm voice, Harry could feel Voldemorts power around him, but he was un-effected, he noticed several Deatheaters shaking as they could barely move '_probably can't even breath' _ he thought to himself a sad smile coming to his features . "You know as well as anybody that I'm now immune to even the Avada Kadavra, the only person that could touch me was Dumbledore, admittedly when he was much younger and I was barely trained; and you, I have nothing to lose by stating that, you'll be dead in a few minutes, you haven't rested in almost a week, and I have over one thousand troops here." He said laughing as he slowly turned and floated away, the power he exuded making it hard for even his stronger Deatheaters to move and making it impossible for him to touch the floor when he was using his full power. Ranks of deatheaters moved in behind him cutting him off from Harry.

A calm relaxation came over Harry Potter, heir to Gyrffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and through Tom Riddle, the heir to Slytherin, he owned Hogwarts through ancient magical law. By inheritance he was the head of the noble families Black, Potter, and dozens of other old families who he had become the head of, after he had escaped Dumbledore, with the help of Gringotts, the goblins were only too happy to help him when they realized the amount of his holdings, over 100 billion galleons. Blue-black fire spread from his wand, crawling up his arm and expanding in all directions, he slowly spoke the words "Maximie Thanatos." it exploded out of him, it hit the first rank of death eaters continuing on, over 180 blinked out of existence with one spell. He focused his energies into himself, drawing even more magic from the surroundings he faced Voldemort, who for once in all the times Harry had fought him, looked scared.

"P-potter, what're you doing?" Voldermort chocked out, Harry's power was overwhelming, he was nothing compared to it.

"Killing you, and your brethren." He replied calmly, magical vapor coming off of him is clouds, his green eyes glowing from the power coursing through him as they changed to sliver tinted with green. Harry dropped his wand, he had reached a state where he no longer needed it. He let the power loose.

A calm quite descended upon everyone and everything as the wave spread out, turning from flame to a pure light that showed every colour of the spectrum yet never seemed to change from anything but white. Blackness enveloped all.

--------------

Wizarding radios all over the world suddenly stopped playing what was on, printing presses for all wizarding newspapers stopped and then restarted; all to convey the same message: Harry Potter, Dumbledore, countless Aurors, and many more dead, but more importantly, they had taken Voldemort and his followers with them, albeit with the majority of the Ministry of Magic and all of Diagon alley, with the exception of Gringotts.

"_Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dead!" _read the headlines of special editions of the Daily Profit, " _Late last Tuesday evening a battle raged between members of a secret organization called 'The Order of the Phoenix', and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, along with his supporters. Shortly after the battle began Aurors joined the fray, pushing back the opposing forces with the help of Harry Potter(deceased) and Albus Dubledore(deceased) both senior members of "The Order of the Phoenix". They quickly managed to evacuate some of the wounded to safety, after that all contact was lost as there are no survivors except those that were evacuated or fled before the completion of the battle. All that is now left of what used to be Diagon Ally and the Ministry of Magic is now a charred pit, nearly 3.5 kilometers in diameter, that is still strongly scarred by the magic used to create it, making it impossible to get more the 100 yards near to it. It is unknown who, or what, could have caused this, it is only known that the causalities number over 2,800 (a full list can be found on pages a2, a3, a4,a5,a6, and a7), this is truly the greatest lose of life since the final battle against Grindlewald in the 20's." _

--------------

Harry awoke to a world of darkness. Pain flared in his head then faded, he immediately went to draw his wand, not finding it in the holster on his waist he looked for his secondary wand in his boot, it dawned on him that he was unarmed and in a very vulnerable situation as he had no memory of what had happened.

_'The Last thing I remember,' _thought Harry James Potter-Black to himself, '_is the spell exploding out of me-and destroying the Death Eaters...but I should be dead now...' _His thoughts were interrupted as a point of light appeared in front of him, the shape of a human figure stepped in front of it, cutting some, but not all, of the light off.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" asked the Man walking closer, he appeared to be about 20 years of age, approximately 6 foot, with long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail and an earing in the shape of a intricate pentagram hanging from his left ear. His golden eyes glittered as he smiled and extended a hand towards Harry, as if to help him up.

Harry looked around, for the first time he realized that he was sitting a floor, or something, as everything around him was the same tone and grade of darkness, of blackness. "Where am I?" he growled in a tone unique to the most powerful of the Blacks, who had mastered the control of the Grims, Grimtongue, and many other Black only traits; he looked at the hand wearily, finally deciding to accept.

The Man pulled Harry up from the ground, continuing to grin, Harry could see that the Mans incisors were much to large. "You're dead," the Man replied cheerily, "But, due to the fact that I'm bored, and that I don't like Tom, he defied me after all," the Man seemed to pout as he said this, " I can't bear to see him win, and live forever, you get another chance, with a couple bonuses."

"Wait," said Harry shaking his head in disbelief, barely hiding a smirk, "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"You were the most powerful wizard since Merlin, actually, HELL, you made Merlin look like an amateur." The man replied in a tone that spoke of untold weariness and wisdom. "And then you go and RELEASE, all of your magical energy, along with all that you could draw from the surroundings- you probably don't know this, but you dissolved and then absorbed every magical object within a 5 kilometer radius, you could have destroyed the earth had I not intervened, and, because I waited, you still took out everything within 3.5 kilometers in EVERY direction- in my 9,000 years as dimension director, I haven't seen a being so powerful...thats not a 'god'."

"This is for real, isn't it?" Harry asked, a look of comprehension dawning on his face as the Man nodded his head. "So you mean, I died-DID I take him with me?" Harry asked desperately the man nodded again. "Then whats the problem?" asked Harry crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, on the surface there isn't any problem, the magical backlash from your 'attack' destroyed all of Tom's horcruxes and you also killed all of his Death Eaters, never would of guessed that your magic would carry through all of their 'marks' like it did. But you have wiped out in one go more wizards then have died in the last 1,000 years, it will take over a century for the wizarding community to recover from what happened, not to mention that many old families have been wiped out totally-" The man was cut off as Harry interrupted him.

"But I took him with me, thats all that matters." stated Harry defiantly.

"Okay, I'm gonna be level with you, Tom's gonna come back to life in two days." the Man bowed his head then slowly raised it again, looking Harry directly in the eyes. Harry could see that he was silently crying. " I'm having a slight disagreement with the other people the run and manage this dimension. Voldemort has agreed to do their bidding if they revive him, they believe him, despite my warnings that once he is revived he will be uncontrollable, only you can kill him." the man waved his hand and suddenly they were standing in a great courtyard surrounded by tall walls lined with trees and flowers of every variation. Two stiff backed chairs appeared. The man sat down in one, gesturing for Harry to do the same. "I was- well I'm not going to explain that, I'll just say that I have a soft spot for the magical community, I can't bear to see, atop all these losses, Mr. Riddle to come to power."

"BUT WHY WOULD THEY BELIEVE HIM!" Yelled Harry. "They've seen what he's done!"

The man raised his hand, quiting Harry. "They have seen what he _has_ done, but they don't realize what he _will_ do..." the man trailed off, a vacant look coming to his face for a moment before it dissolved to be replaced by a look of determination. "_Shit..." _the man muttered.

"What's going on?" Harry asked wearily, he didn't like the look fangs that had grown and replaced the mans incisors.

"My betrayal has been discovered, I don't have time to explain everything now. What I'm going to do is send you back in time, into your own body, say, right before your sixth year, right after Sirius died." he looked around nervously. "You'll keep all knowledge and memories you currently have, I just need your agreement."

"And what if I don't agree? I'm tired of being pushed around, why can't you just try again with these 'friends' of yours to get them to not bring Tom back to life?" Harry stumbled backwards as the man hit him.

"I don't have time for your petty wishes, Mortal." the Man growled, spitting out the last word as if it was something dirty. "Just agree." he said conjuring what appeared to be a contract and handing it to Harry. "Now sign it!" he yelled as what appeared to be six heavily armed guards entered the courtyard. Harry signed the document and was one again plunged into blackness.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay, I'm really into writing this but I had to end it there, it wouldn't have flowed right if I hadn't, if I get a good response I'll update within 48 hours with a chapter at least 3 times the size of this.

-Yial


End file.
